Penelope
'Penelope '''is a character in Barbie as Rapunzel. She is a kind dragon who is one of Rapunzel's sidekicks. Penelope is voiced by Cree Summer. Story Penelope's father, a mighty dragon named Hugo, is a servant of Gothel. Gothel allows Penelope and Hobie to see Rapunzel. Personality Penelope is a very nice, funny and clumsy young dragon. She is also very helpful, sweet, and eager to prove her dragon abilities to her friends, her father and herself. Her father finds her lack of flying and fire-breathing skills disappointing as she is meant to be terrifying. Penelope is easily frightened, and sometimes talks to herself as support. Penelope feels as if her father is never happy around her, much to her dismay, and tells Hobie he never smiles around her. However, when her father says she is a real dragon, she becomes more confident in her abilities. Penelope is polite and supportive of Rapunzel and her artwork, and she can think quickly when she and her friends are in trouble. She is also loyal to Rapunzel and tries to help her whenever she can, which contrasts Hobie, who is always more logical and reluctant. Penelope sometimes finds Hobie irritating due to him being sarcastic a lot of the time. Appearance Penelope is a young dragon, though she finds it hard to fit through human doorways and she is around Rapunzel's height. Penelope is much smaller than her father. She resembles him in that they are both purple, but the similarities end there; Penelope has much softer features than her father, and her scales are brighter. Penelope has large blue-green eyes and long eyelashes, and small white teeth. Her neck, chest, belly and the web of her wings are beige, and so are the horns from the top of her head to the end of her tail. Penelope's tail is large, so she accidentally knocks things over with it from time to time. Also, she has long arms and stumpy legs with big feet. She has three big toes on each foot, which sharp beige claws. The inside of her large ears and her palms are pink. Gallery barbierapunzel_0548.JPG|Penelope and Hobie want to Rapunzel's attention. barbierapunzel_0703.JPG|Penelope tries to come in. barbierapunzel_0724.JPG|Penelope tries to make some fire. barbierapunzel_0750.JPG|Penelope catches the lemon. barbierapunzel_0770.JPG|Penelope catches the cup. barbierapunzel_0793.JPG|Penelope and Hobie. barbierapunzel_0837.JPG|Penelope afraid about spiders. barbierapunzel_0928.JPG|Penelope begins to sneeze. barbierapunzel_1214.JPG|"Spiders?! Where?!" Appearing of secret tonnel. barbierapunzel_1670.JPG|"What's you hear, Hobie?!". barbierapunzel_1728.JPG|Penelope waits for her father. barbierapunzel_1740.JPG|Hugo and Penelope. barbierapunzel_1758.JPG|Penelope feels herself gulity. barbierapunzel_1817.JPG|Penelope tries to fly throughout the magic wall barbierapunzel_3353.JPG|Penelope is dissatisfied, because Hobie ate too many berries. barbierapunzel_4071.JPG|Penelope appears in castle's garden. barbierapunzel_4575.JPG|Rapunzel and Penelope. barbierapunzel_4920.JPG|Penelope saves Rapunzel from tower. barbierapunzel_4945.JPG|Penelope and her father. barbierapunzel_5024.JPG|Penelope's fire. Special Abilities *Quick reflexes - Penelope is able to pick up objects she knocks over very fast. *Breathes fire - As a dragon, Penelope can naturally breathe fire, though at first, whenever she tries, her fireballs are small. *Flying - Penelope can fly, but at the beginning of the film she is scared of heights. Quotes *"Look at this. I mean, look at this painting! I can smell the saltwater! I can feel the mist."'' *''"Go, Rapunzel, go! I'll put your art stuff away."'' *''"What? You don't think I got moves? 'Cause I got moves!"'' *''"Well scratch my scales!"'' *''"Uh, you don't think there are spiders down there, 'c-cause I'm not too fond of spiders, o-o-or beetles or snakes, I don't like them either!"'' *''"Would you look at this! Ooh, she sure got mad at somebody! I wouldn't wanna be in his boots!"'' Trivia *Penelope describes herself as not being "too fond" of snakes, beetles or spiders. Category:Barbie as Rapunzel characters Category:Animals